


The Guy Who Didn't Like Circuses (and Faerie Rings)

by la_faye_tte



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Acrobat!Bill, Animal Tamer!Charlotte, Clown!Ted, F/F, F/M, Fortuneteller!Carol, Gay Acrobats!Alice and Deb, Gen, Knifethrower!McNamara, M/M, Puppeteers!Nora and Zoey, Ringmaster!Hidgens, Strongman!Mr.Davidson, Tgwdlm Circus AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_faye_tte/pseuds/la_faye_tte
Summary: The circus is in town. Emma wants to go, Paul doesn't really want to. But when something happens to Emma, Paul is forced to go. Now Paul has to play the Ringmaster's game to get her back. However, as he goes through the game, he starts discovering the secrets of the circus and its people.(This is AU is based off one of my college org's musicals, Hexenringe)





	1. Damn your kiss and the awful things you do

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is based off a musical, I'm gonna add some of the songs we used for the show in the chapter summaries for reference.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Someone else is pulling at the strings"_   
> 

The sun shone golden above Paul and Emma as they just left the Hatchetfield Hospital. Emma felt it was a good day. The doctor just told her her leg was fully healed from that recent injury she got from not wearing a seatbelt like Paul advised her to, and she didn’t have to go to work until tomorrow. Paul however, still had work to do, so it was not as good of a day for him.

A thought suddenly crossed Emma’s mind. She wanted to make the most of today before she goes back to the shitty reality of returning to her job and going back to school again. The pair were just outside Paul’s building when she nudged him. “Hey, I heard the circus has come to town, so I was thinking maybe we could go and check it out before I have to go back to my shitty-paying job tomorrow.”

“Sorry Em, I’m not that big of a fan of the circus. Especially not after that movie-musical that came out recently. Plus, I have work.” Paul said, smiling apologetically.

“Oh. I guess I should’ve expected that. It’s just that, it kinda brings back some memories I had as a kid when I went with my family. I guess I just wanted to escape reality for a bit. But it’s fine, wouldn’t want to bring you to another thing that makes you uncomfortable.” 

“Well, if you really want to, I guess I could go with you as soon as I get off work.” He conceded.

“Really?” Emma was beaming now and it sent Paul butterflies in his stomach.

“Yeah. You know I could make some sacrifices if it made you happy. And maybe you’re right, maybe we do need to get away from reality every now and then.” Paul then took his phone out of his pocket to check the time before stuffing it back in. “Okay Emma, my break’s almost over so I better be heading back upstairs. You’ll be fine at your place later?”

“Yeah. Geez. You don’t need to worry too much anymore.”

“I worry just the right a-” Emma cuts Paul off by pulling him down by his tie for a quick kiss. When they part, Paul’s blushing a bright red, awkwardly mumbling a “goodbye” and a “see you later” before going through the doors of his office.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul had just exited his office building when his phone starts ringing. Looking at the caller id, he knew it was Emma. She was probably calling to see if he got out of work already. He was not ready for what he heard when he picked up. Emma sounded like she was panicking and trying to keep herself quiet at the same time. “Paul? Paul! I’m so sorry I went without you but this place is fucked. I-I tried to leave but he won’t let me. I don’t know w-what to do. I’m trying to hide but- Shit!” The call is ended abruptly and Paul finds himself screaming into his phone “Emma what’s- Emma? Emma!”


	2. We offer you our darkest passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I'm the ring master you see"_
> 
> Paul finally goes to the circus and he is not liking it.
> 
> Song for this chapter: Left Behind (Sister Location Song) by DA Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh had to edit this one because I forgot an important part of the bargaining here. I'm so sorry.

Paul makes his way through the bustling crowd, before finding himself a seat amongst the audience. He’d been searching for Emma the moment he got to the circus but he still found no sign of her. He tried asking some strangers if they had seen her but they said they didn’t. She wasn’t responding to his texts. He tried calling her every few minutes or so, but she doesn’t answer. The worry keeps eating at him. Not only that, but so many questions are flooding in his mind now. _Where is Emma? What kind of trouble has she gotten into? Who was the he she was talking about? Is she okay? What if she’s hurt? What if-_ He was snapped out of his thoughts when a voice rings out throughout the venue. “Welcome. Everyone please remain in your seats. The show will begin momentarily.” Paul groaned. He wasn’t here for the show. He just wanted to try his chances of finding Emma. The lights go dark and a single spotlight goes on, shining on a lone figure in the middle of the stage. From what Paul could see, the man was tall, he donned a bright blue coat and top hat. Underneath the hat was silver hair. Despite having cane that had oyster mushrooms growing on them, he seemed to carry himself with grace and poise. Paul guessed the cane was just for flair or whatever. He had a similar pose Hugh Jackman in that movie so Paul was starting to dread this.

Music begins to play and the man’s head snaps up, his hand on the rim of his top hat as he moves it slowly. His voice is melodious as he starts singing, welcoming the crowd to his circus. Paul doesn’t really want to hear it so he tries drowning the song out and focusing on looking for Emma among the audience. He has scanned the crowd for the second time when the man in the center introduces himself as the Ringmaster. It occurred to Paul he wasn’t paying attention until then because when he looked back at the stage, it was suddenly filled with performers. There was a long-haired man with a large dumbell with a mysterious woman next to him, a man with a painted face and colorful clothes, two teenage girls and one man skillfully doing flips and gymnastics, a woman making a lion do tricks, a serious man chucking knives into a spinning wooden wheel avoiding hitting the woman strapped to it, two women moving in synchronicity and singing in harmony, and what might be a pair of twins who held each other’s hands throughout the show.

What happened next, deeply unsettled Paul. The performers positioned themselves in a semi-circle surrounding the ringmaster in the center. The Ringmaster fell to his knees and was almost howling, his hands going up to his neck. Suddenly there were chains from each performer’s neck connecting to the Ringmaster. _Were they his slaves or pets or is_ he _the slave?_ He was practically choking as he claws at his collar. _What the fuck?_ The performers continue their song, the lyrics then coming out harshly and tauntingly as some of them glare at their Ringmaster. _Again, what the fuck?_ The chains fall to the ground and vanish into thin air. The Ringmaster stands as though nothing happened. He addresses the crowd and then sings, “We hope you enjoyed the show.” The audience applauds and cheers, as though that was a perfectly normal performance. Paul could really beg to differ, that downright disturbed him, from the lyrics, to the singing, to _that_ bizarre portion. The performers file out until the only person left on the stage was the Ringmaster. As the crowd disperses, leaving the tent, Paul makes his way down to the stage. 

This Ringmaster is the one in charge of this whole circus right? Maybe he knows where Emma is, so even if Paul could feel his nerves bothering him, he had to talk to this guy. Paul lightly taps the man’s shoulder from behind. “Uh, excuse me Sir, but I’m looking for my girlfriend, Emma Perkins. She’s about this tall, she’s a Latina, a brunette, I’ve got a picture here...” Paul rambles while taking out his phone. “...She told me earlier she was here. If you’ve seen her, could you please tell me where she is?” His voice was laced with worry. Up close, he could now see that despite the silver hair, the Ringmaster actually looked quite youthful.

The Ringmaster puts a hand up to silence him. His serious expression slowly turned into a wicked smirk. “I could tell you-” He drawls.

“Oh thank God.” Paul exclaims in relief.

“-But. For me to tell you, you have to play my game. You are free to search for her within the circus grounds, but you only have until midnight and you cannot seek outside help.”

“What the fuck, my girlfriend is missing and you’re just going to tell me this is all a game!?” Paul was starting to feel fucking pissed now.

Paul is getting frustrated. For all he new this man was just messing with him. "If I 'lose' your game, what happens?" 

"Your soul will belong to me." The Ringmaster's grin widens. 

"That's not fair! What does that even mean, you'll take my soul? Are you going to kill me?" Paul exclaims. 

"That would be your incentive to win. You need not worry about losing... _yet."_ That last word comes out as though it were a venomous whisper. 

"What if I don't accept?" Paul tries to bargain, ready to fight if he has to, only to find himself rooted in his spot. "What the hell? What is this? Are you doing this?" He fires, angrily.

The Ringmaster remains calm, as though he has no idea what Paul is referring to. He circles the struggling man like a predator. “Well...Do you want to find her or not?” The Ringmaster stands up straighter and challenges him with an arched eyebrow. “Those are my terms.”

“Ugh fine.” Paul speaks, exasperated. Suddenly Paul can move again.

“Wonderful.” The Ringmaster grins at him then disappears in a cloud of cyan smoke.

Paul brings an arm up to shield himself and finds himself coughing as he fans the remaining smoke away with his hand. He could question that weird shit later he supposed. Looking down at the phone in his hand, he looked at the time, it was 9:00PM already. _Impossible._ It couldn’t have been past 7:00PM when he last saw the time merely minutes ago when he started talking to the Ringmaster. A realization hits him. He needed to find Emma fast. _The game is rigged._


	3. Changeling child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"A babe was all she asked for, and their promises they'd kept"_
> 
> And so the Ringmaster's game begins and Paul gets the first bit of help for his quest.
> 
> Song for this Chapter: Changeling Child by Heather Dale

“Okay, okay, okay, okay” Paul kept repeating like a mantra to himself as he ran out of that tent. He had to move fast, but he didn’t know where to start now. _Fuck it, I’ll just have to take my chances._ He wasn’t looking where he was going and he bumped into what felt like a brick wall but was actually a person. The larger man turned to Paul and he turned out to be that strongman from earlier. Now that Paul knew who he was in the presence of, he couldn’t help but feel intimidated. The man suddenly picks Paul up, hoisting him over his shoulders. Now Paul was scared. The strongman suddenly speaks, “My lovely wife, Carol, asked me to bring you to her.” The man's tone held such fondness and adoration that Paul could tell he really loved his wife from just that. Paul also knew that at this point, he shouldn’t even dare try to get free, the man could snap his bones easily if he resisted, but he didn’t know if he could trust him or his wife. So he hopes for the best.

The man set him down in front of a small violet tent, “My muse is right in there, I have to go help Charlotte with the animals.” He enters the small tent. Looking around, he saw shelves of stones, crystals, jars, bottles, and lit candles. In the middle of the room was a woman wearing a turban and several bracelets. She sat at a table, serenely observing him. On her table was an Ouija board and a crystal ball. Paul knew he had entered into a mystic’s tent.

He wasn’t really a believer of the mystic arts, but he had to hope this woman wasn’t a fake, or that she would at least give him some answers. Maybe she’d seen Emma. Paul approached her cautiously. “Ma’am, uh, Carol, was it? Have you seen-“

She cuts him off, holding a palm up. “I know what you seek, Paul Matthews.”

Paul blinks, a little confused but he shakes it off. “You know where Emma is?”

“I cannot tell you the answer to that, but what I will offer to you will aid you in winning.”

“Oh. Uh thank you.”

The woman then wordlessly takes out a dagger and presses it against her own palm. She allows her blood to drip onto the table as she rapidly chants a string of words Paul did not understand nor was he sure those were even real words. He looked on, startled and concerned. The woman’s eyes then flashed open and in all of Paul's honesty, she seemed possessed. 

She spoke, “Long ago, before Hatchetfield ever came to be, there lived a woman and her husband. She longed to be a mother but she never bore a child. To get her wish, she went to the field where the faeries resided. She bargained with their Queen all throughout the night and by daylight, she returned to her home with a baby tucked beneath her shawl. Ever since, the family was happy. But as the years passed, the couple realized their son did not grow, he remained a baby. The woman returned to the faeries but they said they had already fulfilled their promise as the woman only asked for a baby. It took decades before the baby grew into a child and so on.” 

Paul was not sure what to make of the story. What did it have to do with his search for Emma? How was that supposed to help him win the Ringmaster’s game? Carol then returned to her previous, calm demeanor. Paul took this as his chance to ask, “What does that have to do with all this?” he gestures.

“The child in the story is a Changeling, a child of the fair folk. If you haven’t figured it out yet, he is the one in charge here because this whole place is a faerie ring.”

“A what?”

“A faerie ring. This means you can only traverse these grounds thrice. If you exceed that, you will be trapped here. My husband shall come to your aid later. Now go. And as you continue your quest, allow Fate to guide you.”

Paul is ushered out of the tent with no option to ask any more nor contradict what the woman told him. It didn’t make much sense to him since he felt that all he got was that the Ringmaster was an ageless faerie and that he had to limit how much he goes around this circus. For a moment, he wondered if all that would really help him find Emma, but why should he hear that story? Why would these people help him, weren’t they supposed to mess with him so their boss would win? Maybe that was it, they were messing with him, delaying him from finding Emma. Paul now had way too many questions and he would really rather get answers. One question remained in his head though, one that seemed to sum up this experience so far, _What was up with this place?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the first person to help Paul is Carol Davidson. I promise Mr. Davidson will help too but it will be later on in the story.
> 
> Also, the backstory here was based off the song "Changeling Child" by Heather Dale which we used in our musical.


	4. Always lost and never found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Do you know what the most frightening thing in the world is? It's fear."_
> 
> Paul moves on to the next part of his quest and discovers one of the consequences of losing.
> 
> Song for this chapter: Counting Sheep by Safia

The next tent Paul stumbled into was much larger than Carol’s. He couldn’t help but be creeped out by the interior though, inside the tent were rows of puppets with their lifeless eyes seemingly boring into his soul. Paul had to suppress his shudder as he stepped over a few wooden limbs scattered on the floor. He was trying to convince himself that these were just oversized dolls that were crafted to look so life-like. Walking a little further up ahead, he started hearing a faint “psst psst.” Paul wanted to believe that he was just hearing things but it seemed to be getting louder. Then he heard a whisper that sounded like it was over gritted teeth, “Over here” it said. He turned around to see where it came from, and then he looked up and gasped in shock.

Hanging from the top of the tent was a teenage boy in glasses and suspenders. He almost looked human if it weren’t for the strings from which he hung and his joints looking like the ones Paul saw earlier. A terrifying realization hit Paul. He knew this kid. This puppet used to be human. He was the kid that went missing on the news and if Paul remembered correctly, Donna said the missing boy’s name was- “Oliver!?” Paul called out. The puppet moved nodded very slightly, just as much as its now-wooden joints could allow. Paul didn’t know what to think now. _This was fucked up. If this kid was now a puppet, would that mean all those other ones used to be humans too? Or was it just Oliver? But if it was just Oliver, what could he have possibly done to deserve this? To be turned into a mere marionette?_

“I-I’m gonna get you outta here.” Paul stammered. Paul looked around trying to see if there was some way to maybe cut Oliver free from his strings. _Would that free him? Or would he just fall to the ground and be unable to move?_ There are too many questions.

“Hey Mr. Business, how do you do?” sang two female voices from behind Paul in perfect harmony. Paul cursed as he jumped back, startled. As the women were approaching him, Paul could see several puppets’ eyes start flashing. The women raised their arms and the puppets’ wooden joints creaked as they slowly stood. _Shit._ Paul would try to run out of that tent but the exits were blocked by the creepy puppets. The woman with the long brunette hair spoke to him, “Why don’t you sit and watch our show?” Her smile was venomous. Meanwhile, the other woman was taking Oliver down from where he was hanging. The puppet fell to the floor limply but then slowly stood alongside its fellow puppets. 

Through gritted wooden teeth, Oliver said, “Watch the show” echoing the younger puppeteer’s sentiments. “If I do that, will you let me go?” Paul asks. The other puppeteer nods. Paul then takes a seat on the ground, seeing as getting possibly killed by puppets or being turned into a puppet would be shitty way to die. The women seemed pleased he complied. Paul just thought, it’s not like they said he had to like the show anyway.

The puppets move into formation with Oliver in the middle. The women stand behind him and it was as if all the puppets’ strings were connected to those ladies’ hands. Music begins to fill the tent. The puppets begin to sing and dance according to the gestures of the puppeteers. Paul is beginning to hate this but he is trying very hard not to let it show. The ensemble of puppets sing the harmonies as Oliver sings the melody. It was a creepy song if Paul was to be honest, it was mainly about never falling asleep. As the song winds down, the puppets do too. _Thank goodness that’s finally over. That was just godawful._ Paul is relieved as the last of the puppets fall limply to the ground. He stands, getting ready to get out of the tent when one of the puppeteers call out, “What Oliver was trying to tell you is that you should never let your guard down here.”

The second puppeteer speaks next, almost remorseful, “He was the last person who played the game. He was so close too. Maybe you’ll be more successful.”

Paul stops in his tracks and turns to face them, before stepping out of the tent. “Thank you.” Paul was not at all expecting that they were trying to help him too. Now he had a bit more motivation to do this thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul meets Oliver, Zoey, and Nora in this chapter. He doesn't know why the circus people are helping him but he's grateful that things are going pretty okay. But of course, some things are still too good to be true.


	5. I’m the new cancer, never looked better, and you can’t stand it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I'm wrecking this evening already, and loving every minute of it."_
> 
>  
> 
> Things are too good to be true but Paul starts fighting back.
> 
> Song for this chapter: "There's a Good Reason These Tables are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet" by Panic! At the Disco

Paul suddenly halts in his steps. What part of the circus was he in now? Had he exceeded the number of times he was to traverse the faerie ring, as Carol said? He barely registered it when an older man came closer to him. He had graying hair, and white clothes. If Paul was to be honest, he looked like a ghost due to a slight ethereal glow surrounding him. The spirit(?) was calm and solemn as he stood in front of Paul now. Paul couldn’t explain it but something in him allows him to trust this person, that this one shall not harm him. So he gives his hand when the ghost holds his out. Carefully, the spectre raised their hands above Paul’s head and he spun Paul twice, as if they were in a ballroom in a faraway kingdom of a fairytale. It was weird. Paul would admit that much but he really felt trust so he understood that as an answer that he had already circled the circus twice. He only had one chance left it seemed. Then, wordlessly, without letting go, the spirit guides Paul to which direction he should now go.

* * *

Paul should have known things were too good to be true. At least too good for this strange situation he wound up in. The spirit had disappeared minutes ago and he was left to explore on his own again. That was alright, he wasn’t entirely sure that was all even real to begin with, but he took the spirit’s actions as an answer. He was supposed to be careful after all, and he now knew the people here weren’t all bad or untrustworthy. Plus, it helped that some of them were actually rooting for him even if they totally could have just been lying to him, and he believed that, like a dumbass. Anyway, things were too good to be true because now that the cyan poof of smoke disappeared to reveal the Ringmaster, the Ringmaster’s face was etched with anger. Quickly raising a hand, Paul felt an invisible force choking him and lifting him higher until he was on his tiptoes. “Your soul is mine now, you cheat!” the Ringmaster growls. Paul forces his words out despite the air leaving his constricting throat. “You..only...said...no...outside...help.”

At this, the Ringmaster drops his hand to his side. Paul then falls to the ground on his knees coughing and trying to get his breathing back to normal. Once Paul was feeling a little better he pushes himself off the ground to stand. He throws the Ringmaster a glare and it seemed that the older man composed himself again rather quickly, looking back at him sarcastically impressed. “I suppose you’re right.” He speaks in a tone laced with venom. “You can keep your soul for now. It will be mine eventually anyway.” As the Ringmaster turns, Paul swiftly grabs the older man’s blue-sleeved arm. “Never. I _will_ get Emma back and I _will_ make your circus fall.” Around them, a crowd has formed. The circus people break off into two groups, forming semi circles around the person whose side they’re on. Paul felt a bit of gratitude bubbling inside him amongst the boiling rage he felt towards the Ringmaster. He actually had half the circus on his side. That was a lot more than he expected considering the Ringmaster owned their souls.

The Ringmaster turns slowly and gracefully, giving Paul a wide, taunting, grin. “This is my game. And I _always_ win.” He disappears in an azure cloud once more before Paul could give another retort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's shorter than I wanted it to be but that's because, I cannot, in good conscience, make Paul do a cool song and dance showdown with Hidgens. It would go against his very being and I must respect that. But if you guys want, you could maybe just imagine it in your heads while listening to the song.
> 
> Also I only wrote this during my 15min break at work. I am not a good example.


	6. Like the jester said to the king, there is bad news I must bring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“There’s a song, you’re trembling to its tune_  
>  At the request of the moon”
> 
> Song for this Chapter: "I'm Only Joking" by KONGOS

When the Ringmaster disappears, the crowd around Paul disperses gradually. He assumed those people had to return to their jobs and entertain the unsuspecting audiences now. But there were a few that stayed. They wore bright, colorful clothes made of mismatching fabric and they had the widest smiles painted on their faces. One of them stepped towards Paul, with a crooked, mocking grin on his face and Paul knew these weren’t just stragglers from the commotion. The bells on the clown’s hat set atop a head of brown hair tinkled with his movement and with a nod, Paul felt a multitude of gloved hands grab him from almost every direction.

There were too many of them for him to fight back as they dragged him to an empty animal’s cage. He was roughly shoved inside and imprisoned. The clowns howl with raucous laughter and Paul could feel his blood start to boil again. He should have known the Ringmaster would play dirty and cheat him so he couldn’t get out of there with Emma. The one who gave out the order earlier paced across the tent’s floor, humming a tune. Paul assumed he was their leader. Paul tried shaking the bars of the cell and that obviously did not work. So if he was just going to try things that clearly won’t work, he tries yelling for his freedom. The clowns laughed harder. Their leader then parted the throng to stand right in front of Paul. “I’m Ted the Jester!” he exclaims, doing jazz hands, much to Paul’s ire. 

“Let me out.” Paul all but snarled at the man, knowing it wouldn’t be likely for a man in a freaking jester hat to take him seriously. Just as he should have expected, the jester laughs at him tauntingly. “That’s a good one.” he said, wiping at the corners of his eyes. He turns to address all the other clowns, “Hey guys, maybe we should get Charlotte in here to keep this one in line.” The clowns cackle uproariously.  
Then, as the jester stands closer to Paul, close enough for Paul to grab him, Paul starts hearing a multitude of whispers. Ironically, the incoherent whispers are so loud they drown out everything else. They flood Paul’s senses, deafening, and giving him a splitting headache, worse than any migraine he’s ever had before. He falls to the hay strewn beneath him, clutching his head, growling in pain. He couldn’t understand anything and it all hurts like fuck. Now above him, the jester observes, seriousness crossing his features briefly before he breaks into a wide smile again. “Music to your ears, ain’t it?” he speaks, somehow above all the whispers that invaded Paul’s hearing, somehow amidst the pain in Paul’s head.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Paul says through gritted teeth. He’s really close to writhing on the ground now. The jester hums before crouching down to Paul’s level, “It’s like an orchestra. Your madness. Sounds almost as grand as the Ringmaster’s symphony actually. You and the Ringmaster are more alike than you think.” _Great. The fuck is that supposed to mean?_ “Ehh, you’ll get used to it eventually.” Ted says dismissively, turning to stand up again. The whispers finally shut up and the pain in Paul’s skull subsided, he then sits up carefully, thinking if he rushed his movements, he might fall over or get that headache again.

Out of nowhere, a drumbeat begins to fill the tent like a heartbeat. This was followed by music. The clowns begin to get into formation, bouncing to the beat of the building song. Paul should have expected to resign himself to being tortured by the Ringmaster and his people through musical numbers. It’s almost as if the Ringmaster knew what he hated more than anything in the waking world. Contrary to the supposed silly nature of clowns, this song was pretty edgy, Paul observed. The lyrics would speak of celestial bodies, but it would then be taken back that it was all just a joke. It probably was but there was a part that stuck to Paul’s mind. “The earth is alive, and man is a parasite, and heavenly bodies make us fight.” It was strangely poetic despite being ruled out as mere humor meant to just screw him over in the head.  
As the clowns jump around chaotically, Paul hears a “pst” from behind him and he turns to see the strongman. Relief floods Paul. At least he knows this one was on his side like his wife was. As Paul hoped, the strongman pulls the bars of the cage to make an opening, large enough for Paul to pass through. The clowns continue their dance and Paul wasn’t sure if they heard the groan of the metal bars being pulled, or if they were too caught up in their song. Still, Paul slipped away and out of the tent with the strongman.

* * *

Once a good distance away from the clowns, Paul profusely thanks the strongman for getting him out of there. The strongman graciously accepted the thanks then he took Paul by the shoulders. “Listen Paul, to beat the Ringmaster, you have to know what you want and focus on that. It will drive you to go further in your quest. But you also have to find out what the Ringmaster wants, what his motivation is. You have to figure it out on your own but I can say that you want similar things.”

“What I want is to save Emma, and I guess, I am starting to want to help you guys in return. What the Ringmaster wants is to take people’s souls. How are we the same in any way?”

“You want to save Emma, because you love her, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Well the Ringmaster does what he does because of love too.”

“Love? _He’s_ capable of that?”

“Of course. McNamara would give you a sermon on the strength of the human heart but we need to make this quick. You have a deadline, remember?”  
“Right! But maybe you can tell me who it is the Ringmaster loves?”

“I already told you too much. You need to keep going, besides, my wife already told you. Fate will guide you.”

Before Paul could utter another word, he was shoved into another tent. This one larger than the previous one. So much for the opportunity to get all the answers he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I told myself I'd write this after my finals but this au has been bugging me. It's my first time writing for this fandom so please be kind.


End file.
